pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 September 2014
08:13 School Fair was 1000% Awesome! 08:13 School Fair was 1000% Awesome! 10:18 hai 10:18 hai 10:18 hai 10:56 hai 11:30 Hai guys 11:30 Welp no one is here 11:34 Anybody know me? 11:48 Hi.. 11:52 hai 11:52 hallo 11:52 hai 11:53 Kinda having a bad day. 11:53 i was thinking to root my phone 11:53 but it makes my phone warrantyless 11:53 so 11:53 NOPE.AVI 11:54 root ur phone? ._. 11:54 yas 11:54 I have ni school tomorrow. 11:54 I rooted BlueStacks tho lulzers 11:54 thank you my school district 11:54 god damn it 11:56 if rooting wouldn´t make the phone more infectable to hackers/viruses and no warranty void, i would have done the root the second i got my phone 11:56 PvZAS got yet another update, it's great. But I have to be level 28 to get to Pirate Seas. >_< 11:57 New update? 11:57 aiosfjasoijfaisojfoasijfoiJ 11:57 MOM, WHERE DID YOU PUT THE TABLET!? 11:57 lel 11:58 zomg 11:58 srsly now 11:58 where is it 11:58 i had it yesterday 11:58 Believe it or not, they replaced gems. 11:58 :O 11:59 wat do they turn into if u had gems earlier 11:59 wat is dat pink lettrs? 11:59 a reflection off of pink water ice 11:59 idk, reagents 11:59 School Fair was awesome 2dai 11:59 hmm 12:00 wtf where is my tablet 12:00 wait 12:00 LOL 12:00 it was infront of my face the whole time 12:01 .. 12:01 FUDGE 12:01 FUDGE 12:01 I think I'm getting something involving Coconut Slingshot... 12:02 the thing is happening again 12:02 It showed Coconut Slingshot upgrading, and it said I have to wait for an hour. 12:02 the reason why i was unable to play PvZAS a while ago 12:02 hour for what 12:02 THE APK WON´T DOWNLOAD 11:48 Hi.. 11:52 hai 11:52 hallo 11:52 hai 11:53 Kinda having a bad day. 11:53 i was thinking to root my phone 11:53 but it makes my phone warrantyless 11:53 so 11:53 NOPE.AVI 11:54 root ur phone? ._. 11:54 yas 11:54 I have ni school tomorrow. 11:54 I rooted BlueStacks tho lulzers 11:54 thank you my school district 11:54 god damn it 11:56 if rooting wouldn´t make the phone more infectable to hackers/viruses and no warranty void, i would have done the root the second i got my phone 11:56 PvZAS got yet another update, it's great. But I have to be level 28 to get to Pirate Seas. >_< 11:57 New update? 11:57 aiosfjasoijfaisojfoasijfoiJ 11:57 MOM, WHERE DID YOU PUT THE TABLET!? 11:57 lel 11:58 zomg 11:58 srsly now 11:58 where is it 11:58 i had it yesterday 11:58 Believe it or not, they replaced gems. 11:58 :O 11:59 wat do they turn into if u had gems earlier 11:59 wat is dat pink lettrs? 11:59 a reflection off of pink water ice 11:59 idk, reagents 11:59 School Fair was awesome 2dai 11:59 hmm 12:00 wtf where is my tablet 12:00 wait 12:00 LOL 12:00 it was infront of my face the whole time 12:01 .. 12:01 FUDGE 12:01 FUDGE 12:01 I think I'm getting something involving Coconut Slingshot... 12:02 the thing is happening again 12:02 It showed Coconut Slingshot upgrading, and it said I have to wait for an hour. 12:02 the reason why i was unable to play PvZAS a while ago 12:02 hour for what 12:02 THE APK WON´T DOWNLOAD 12:02 ASFPJKASPOFJASPOJGPOSAKFPOKASPGJPASJVNOSDJGIAD 12:02 well fhuc 2014 09 25